Itachi's Heaven
by PrincessBuki
Summary: Itachi qui ne va ni au paradis ni en enfer, mais part pour un long voyage aux confins d'un monde inconnu.
1. Chapter 1

**Le paradis d'Itachi**

_**Itachi gisait mort, aux pieds de son frère cadet, la pluie commençait à tomber, cette pluie était forte et froide…**_

**Tout était blanc, puis je me réveillai, je n'ouvris pas mes yeux, j'avais la sensation que quelqu'un m'avait tiré hors de quelque chose de très étroit, qui devenait glacial à chaque seconde et maintenant je me sentais bien, je n'avais ni chaud, ni froid… Puis j'ouvris mes yeux…**

**Mon petit frère était allongé par terre, maintenant inconscient et épuisé, je vis son corps couvert de blessures et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, puis je regardai à côté…**

**Je me vis allongé par terre, teint cadavérique, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche ensanglantée, mais un sourire presque imperceptible se dessinait sur mon visage.**

**« C'est assez bizarre de voir son propre cadavre n'est-ce pas ? »**

**Un jeune homme avait parlé derrière moi, pas bien grand, l'air jeune, cheveux courts, blonds, platines, avec la même mèche sur l'œil gauche que Deidara, en fait on dirait presque que ce serait son fils, à Deidara, qu'il aurait eu avec sa blondasse de copine et qu'il n'aurait pas su assumer (je sais Itachi exagèrera parfois comme cela)…**

**Il était tout de noir habillé, une épée accrochée à la ceinture.**

**« Je m'appelle Kira Izuru, j'ai vu ton combat…**

**Il baissa la tête, la releva et me regarda méchamment.**

**Je suis le lieutenant de la troisième division des treize armées de la cour, je suis un shinigami, je suis ici pour t'emmener à la Soul Society et ma confiture préférée est la confiture de pêches…**

**Je coupai le blond dans ses paroles.**

**- Qu'Est-ce que la Soul Society ? Que sont ces treize armées de la cour ? Et qu'Est-ce que le titre de Shinigami ? Moi c'est celles aux fraises et fraises des bois **

**- La Soul Society est l'équivalent du paradis pour les humains… Les treize armées de la cour protègent les âmes comme toi qui vont être envoyées au paradis et qui y sont déjà…**

**Je lançai un coup d'œil inquiet au corps de Sasuke qui avait toussé et étouffé quelques paroles.**

**- Moi ? Aller au paradis ? **

**Le jeune homme poussa un soupir, je compris qu'à chaque fois qu'une personne mourrait ce devait être le même cinéma, les mêmes questions, les mêmes réponses.**

**Soudain, un trou s'ouvrit dans l'atmosphère, rempli de couleurs, juste à côté de moi.**

**Et une voix inconnue déclara alors :**

**- Cet homme n'ira pas au paradis**

**Je m'étais attendu à cela, cette Soul society dont ce bébé Deidara me parle est trop belle pour être vraie.**

**- Cet homme n'ira pas en enfer**

**Mes yeux s 'écarquillèrent, cela m'avait gravement surpris. Des branches d'arbres m'agrippèrent soudain les bras, et les jambes, je ne pouvais plus bouger mais je pensais que tout cela était normal.**

**Kira Izuru hurla :**

**- Que se passe-t-il !**

**Et je compris que si lui ne l'avait pas prévu, ce n'était pas normal, je me débattis alors, mais même si j'étais mort, je ne m'en sortais pas en pleine forme en tant que « fantôme » en pleine forme, bref, ça n'a pas marché comme je le voulais, j'ai bougé les bras, les jambes, l'étreinte s'est énormément resserrée, je me suis évanoui… **

**Je me réveillai alors, les branches constrictors m'avaient lâché, j'étais plongé dans le noir, et finalement la première chose que je sentis, c'était que je mourais de chaud et que j'étais un peu, beaucoup coincé sous quelque chose, comme si j'étais écrasé par des couvertures polaires en plein août. **

**La seconde chose que je sentis, c'était que j'étais dévêtit, complètement nu, et que sous mes fesses, les feuilles piquaient… Aie…**

**J'entendis alors un cri insensé, et la chose sous laquelle j'étais commença à remuer, me faisant tâter de ses plumes….**

**Des plumes ? **

**Serait-ce un oiseau ?**

**Je le sus très vite, l'énorme fardeau caniculaire qui m'écrasait s'enleva soudainement, je me retournai sur le ventre et tourna la tête.**

**Le flot de lumière jaillissant m'ébloui, et ce qui sembla être un énorme bec coloré se posa sur ma joue, je m'habituai à la lumière et distingua alors deux énormes yeux me regardant, le bec s'enleva quelques secondes et revint, posant et poussant ce qui semblait être une pêche sur mon nez, ah non, mais ce n'était pas une pêche, où alors si, c'était une pêche, mais vu de très loin. Cette chose sentait un peu comme un citron, c'était bleu, même un peu vert, ça semblait vouloir s'éplucher comme une banane, c'était dur comme une noix de coco mais ça avait la forme d'une pêche. **

**Je hochai la tête et le fruit dur roula sur mon visage pour finalement atterrir dans ce que j'avais compris être un nid de feuilles, qui depuis la dizaine de minutes que j'étais ici, m'avaient causé, une démangeaison terrible aux fesses, ainsi que quand j'avais réussi à me retourner, à mon appareil génital masculin ces mêmes démangeaisons…**

**L'oiseau se leva alors une fois de plus sur ses longues pattes et m'observa, allongé sur le ventre, je me releva aussi, tentant de me mettre en position assise, mais cette bestiole s'assit sur mes fesses, elle voulait me forcer à me rallonger, elle était très lourde la bête, mais je la poussa sur le côté, puis elle se mit en colère, repoussa le même cri que tout à l'heure en me regardant, un mélange de braillement de poulet, de hululement de chouettes et des hurlements de paons en rut.**

**Et là un autre oiseau se posa sur le rebord du nid, au moins deux fois plus gros que l'autre, un bec bien moins coloré mais gigantesque.**

**Ce même bec m'attrapa la jambe et arriva à me soulever, en dehors du nid.**

**Je constatai alors avec horreur que :**

**- J'étais bien à poil**

**- J'avais la tête en bas et envie de vomir**

**- Un oiseau de 3 mètres de haut me tenait pendu par le pied droit au dessus de ce qui semblait être le vide.**

**Bon et je fais quoi moi maintenant, et si on jouait à chat perché ? Non ça ce n'était pas drôle…**

**Tout à coup, cette autruche gigantesque et multicolore me lâcha, la belle affaire, si j'avais eu le temps, et la brochette, je t'aurais bien embroché…**

**En attendant je tombe… Je n'ais pas peur, parce que je ne vois pas encore le sol.**

**Oh de nuages, qu'ils sont beaux, tout blancs… je vais passer à travers comme dans de la mousse dans un évier…**

**PAF**

**BOUM**

**Râpé…**

**Ça m'a sonné ce truc-là…**

**Qu'Est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**Une petite voix de suraiguë me sortit de mon délire, elle semblait survenir de tout autour de moi.**

**« Où comptais-tu aller ?**

**Et cette même voix poussa un petit cri effrayé deux secondes après. **

**Une voix familière se fit alors entendre, la voix grave (genre Dark Vador) qui m'avait visiblement entraîné dans le trou tout à l'heure.**

**- ****Je voulais dire où comptais-tu aller ! Etranger, tu voulais outrepasser les terres du grand roi nuage ! **

La tournure de sa fin de phrase devint grave et dramatique (comme au théâtre ^^).

Sous mon corps (terriblement sexy) rugirent ce qui semblait être des détonations de foudre.

Voilà, je m'étais étalé sur un nuage, du moins… Je crois… je repris calmement mon souffle et déclara :

- Plus la peine j'ai entendu votre vraie voix vous pouvez enlever votre transformateur…

- **Eh merde… **Bon je réitère ma pu*** de question où tu vas me répondre ?

- Très jolie voix

- Merci, bon maintenant…

- Eh bien là je tombais et je me suis explosé ici

D'un coup on entendit une très belle voix de femme.

- Juniorrrrrrrrrrrrr où est-tuuuuuu, mon chériiiiiii

- Oh purée reprit la voix mystérieuse

- Bébééééé arrête de jouer avec le magnétoooooooo-nuageeeeuh s'il teeeeuh plait !

- Man' laisse moi tranquille, j'ai 218 ans, j'peux faire ma vie tout seul !

Soudain un petit garçon, grassouillet, vêtu d'un costume cravate sortit en courant d'un gros nuage.

Suivi quelques secondes plus tard d'une femme terriblement grande, les seins visiblement refaits, une énorme chevelure blonde rousse, des lèvres pulpeuse, mais malgré tout, elle était terriblement moche, une vraie caricature sur pattes.

Elle attrapa le gamin et le serra dans ses bras (comme le chat pour la première mission D de Naruto).

Première réaction d'Itachi dans le fort intérieur de… De… Itachi : Keské c'est k'ça ?

(Traduction en : -langage courant : C'est quoi ça ?

- langage soutenu : Quel est dont ce rarissime spectacle se déroulant sous mes yeux ?

- Anglais : WTF (What The Fuck ?))

Alors (ce qui semblait être) la mère remarqua Itachi.

Elle sortit une clochette de son décolleté rose pétant et déclara :

- Vous êtes notre gagnant !

- Je sais vous êtes caméra caché ! S'exclama le brun

- Nan pas du tout mais vous avez gagné !

- J'ai gagné quoi et comment ?

Le petit garçon grassouillet prit la parole et la femme s'en alla dans un gros nuage.

- En fait…

Il fut coupé par un Uchiha abasourdi.

- Vous êtes le gars qui prenait la voix de Dark Vador non ?

- C'est effectivement moi… Je suis le prince des nuages… Le fait est que…

- Pourquoi je suis ici, on est où ? La Choul Society ?

- Non vous n'êtes pas à la Soul Soucieties, vous êtes dans le ciel d'Aritopia, la 4éme Planète du système tournant autour de Kaléio (c'est le nom de leur soleil) dans la Galaxie Diddle (j'ai prit des noms de chose proches de moi pardonnez-moi).

- C'est pourri comme nom

- je sais

- donc d'accord je comprends, je suis sur une planète je ne sais où…

- Et donc parce que vous n'êtes pas passé au travers de ce nuage vous avez gagné, vous devez avoir une super force spirituelle, c'est pour ça également que je vous ai ramené ici tout à l'heure

La femme revint.

- Vooooouuuuus aveeeeez gagnééé le droit de travailleeer pour nous s'exclama-t-elle en me tendant un carnet large comme un dictionnaire.


	2. Chapter 2

_Itachi's heaven _

_Le petit paradis_

_« Travailler pour vous ? »_

_Me voilà en route, j'y vais._

_Où je vais ?_

_Je n'en sais rien mais j'y vais._

_Le petit gros m'a expliqué qu'ils voulaient que je voyage sur leur fichue planète, écrive un journal de bord, que je voyage quoi…_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Eh bah, je n'en sais franchement pas grand-chose._

_Ils m'ont même filé un énorme truc, je n'ai retenu que la moitié du nom :_

_« Un tappal'œil fochto sholère waterplouf»_

_Bref, il m'a dit le petiot._

_« Quand tu vois des jolis trucs, tu les regardes dans le machin et puis t'appuies sur le bouton, plusieurs fois, et sans bouger »_

_D'après ce que j'ai compris cette chose servirait à retranscrire des images quelque part. _

_Ingénieux, non ?_

_Pour ce qui ne pas dessiner autre chose que des p'tites étoiles et des p'tits cœurs. _

_La raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté, elle se tiendrait en un nom._

_Sasuke_

_Bon, déjà pour clarifier les choses, les deux énergumènes que j'ai rencontrés sont le prince des nuages, Remington, et sa mère… Joaaaannaaa… C'est comme ça qu'elle prononçait._

_Alors eux, ils font la pluie, le beau temps, les orages, les nuages, et tout ce qui concerne la météo sur cette planète, à mon humble avis, complètement paumée… Ainsi que des tonnes de produits dérivés, des T-shirts, des tasses et des peluches… Breuf, Ils font donc la météo, mais ils ne savent même pas ce qu'il y a en bas, si bien qu'ils ont cherché un pauv' clampin pour leur ramener des « fochto » d'en bas, et écrire un journal de bord, qui se vendra surement comme un cadeau d'anniversaire de derniers recours, qui finira par la suite au feu et aura servi à réchauffer la famille de Crachenaya qui l'aura acheté. _

_Ouais, bon, mon petit con de frère. Remington a dit que si je lui fournissais de quoi faire son album, il avait un truc, genre porte inter-dimensionnelle, pour que je vois ce qui se passe d'où je viens, et en particulier pour faire l'arapède avec Sasuke (Une arapède est une bestiole qui se colle aux rochers) pour le surveiller._

_Il m'a également proposé pour… Gratis, un pagne ou un truc dans le genre pour que je ne promène pas à poil, bah je suis plutôt satisfait, m'a filé un caleçon et pis une salopette noire en tissu, j'ai l'air d'aller traire les Dahus mais il faut se contenter de ce qu'on a._

_**Bref, ni vu, ni cul nu.**_

_**Et puis, je suis descendu de mon petit nuage…**_

_**Nan y'avait pas d'ascenseur, nan, y'avait pas d'escaliers, pas non plus de télé-porteur.**_

_**Rem' m'a donné une pédalo pis une grenouille dorée à rayures bleues.**_

_**Première question.**_

_**Pourquoi il m'a filé ces trucs là ?**_

_**Réponse : Vous allez voir bande de curieux**_

_**« Alors tiens un pédalo et pis un crapaud pour descendre**_

_**- T'a pas plutôt un oiseau, de préférence un qui vole, ou un parachute ? Ou un deltaplane ? »**_

_**Alors, il m'a mit mon pédalo sur une rivière blanche, il ne vaut mieux pas plonger, y'a pas de fond.**_

_**Je suis monté dessus pas bien rassuré.**_

_**Et puis j'ai commencé à avancer, la grenouille dans la main.**_

_**Rem' marchait à côté, sur la rive, et pis là j'ai vu un énorme panneau, avec marqué « Merci de votre visite, et à bientôt chez AirCatastrophe »**_

_**Là, rassuré, j'l'étais encore plus…**_

_**« Attention gamin la chute est rude ! Au fait c'est quoi ton nom ? Cria Rem' **_

_**- La chute ? Ah oui, je m'appelle Itachiiiiiiiiiiiiiii »**_

_**Trop tard.**_

_**Je crois bien que je tombe là les gars …**_

_**« »**_

_**Je commençais à apercevoir en bas, des montagnes, pas bon ça.**_

_**Les montagnes c'est bon, les montagnes c'est frais alors tous à la station de ski d'Geoffrey (gros délire) **_

_**Et puis tout à coup, la grenouille gonfla et enfla, gonfla, enfla (jusqu'à se faire plus grosse que le bœuf…) **_

_**La grenouille aussi rapide qu'un jaguar, aussi grosse qu'une baleine, s'agrippa au pédalo, tel un ballon et fit ralentir énormément la chute.**_

_**En résumé, une énorme crapaud et un pédalo me font office en ce jour pourri de montgolfière, la grosse nouille étant le ballon et le pédalo la nacelle.**_

_**« Hé c'est dingue, on vole bien, mais je crois qu'on fonce droit dans une falaise la ma grosse**_

_**- Coaa**_

_**- Ne m'fait pas répéter, remonte viiiiite ! »**_

_***PROUT***_

_**CA, ce n'était pas moi, c'est la grosse nouille, mais c'est con, on remonte**_

_**« Eh bah c'est charmant ça**_

_**- Coaa »**_

_**Quelle interlocutrice, j'vous jure, nan mais…**_

_**MAIS depuis quand je parle avec une grenouille moi,**_

_**Ma conscience me dit 3 minutes**_

_**La raison me dit que je suis dorénavant complètement con**_

_**Mon pénis me dit qu'il aimerait bien se gratter.**_

_**Hé bien gratte-toi.**_

_**En attendant on s'est posés, alors, il fait chaud, y'a des arbres partout, ce n'est pas des montagnes, c'est une jungle… Est-ce qu'avec leurs produits dérivés de nuages, ils vendraient des lunettes, mes débiles gardiens ?**_

_**Je m'aventurai alors, dans ce pêle-mêle de lianes et d'arbres exotiques.**_

_**Et puis là malgré tout, malgré le sarcasme, malgré l'excitation qui me liait d'enfin revoir mon frère sans qu'il se jette sur moi avec une matraque en me hurlant qu'il voulait me tuer, je pris le temps, tout mon temps, d'observer, de chérir, de profiter et d'apprécier la vue qui vint s'offrir à moi telle une femme en chaleur (je sais, cette comparaison, bien que cohérente casse tout) **_

_**Caché entre les monts, un point d'eau s'exhibait tout en secret, quelques plants de terres exotiques y flottaient, sur celles-ci, de majestueux pilliers de pierres semblaient affronter le temps, quelques traces de peintures subsistaient, des gravures aux reflets argents sous une lumière paresseuse ornaient les flancs de pierres. Certaines colonnes sortaient également de l'eau, laissant penser, qu'il y aurait eu une civilisation ici, mais qu'elle**_

_**Aurait été engloutie, était-ce récent ? Antique ? Aucune idée.**_

_**Je m'approchais d'une des colonnes lorsque, une voix m'interpella :**_

_**« Hé toi !**_

_**La voix était grave mais féminine.**_

_**- Qui est là ? **_

_**Seule question que je pus poser.**_

_**- Là, ici, aide-moi**_

_**Je regardai dans la direction, d'où, on avait parlé…Une carapace aux reflets chatoyants.**_

_**Des pattes sortaient de derrière, mais devant, nada.**_

_**- Eh oh, j'arrive plus à sortir ! File-moi un coup de nageoire !**_

_**Je m'approchai, et mit les mains dans la carapace par curiosité, quelque chose m'attrapa les mains.**_

_**- Ouais, c'est mes mains ça, tire Marine ! »**_

_**Je tirai, tira, tiraaa, Grrrrr, c'est dans ces jours-là que l'on devrait avoir une plaquette de beurre sur soi.**_

_**Ah nous y voilà, j'avais tiré une fois pour toute, et la chose enfermée était sortie à une telle vitesse que j'étais parti avec elle, je m'écrasa pourtant lamentablement à côté de mon amie grenouille alors que la chose tomba à l'eau.**_

_**« Merci, je te dois ça ! **_

_**Une jeune fille avec des cheveux roses attachés par l'opération du saint esprit en chignon ; sortit de l'eau et émergea devant moi.**_

_**- Elle est où la tortue ?**_

_**- Hein ?**_

_**- La tortue, je viens de sortir une tortue, nan ?**_

_**La jeune fille éclata d'un rire se perdant en de multiples échos dans le petit paradis.**_

_**Puis, elle attrapa furtivement la berge, et se hissa.**_

_**Elle n'avait pas de pieds, mais une carapace et des nageoires de tortues qui s'en échappaient.**_

_**Egalement, sa seule partie humaine était dénudée (et non pas « oh une meuf à poil wesh wesh canne à pêche), sa poitrine était visible, breuf, j'étais rouge pivoine.**_

_**Elle regarda mes jambes, et poussa un petit hennissement de surprise.**_

_**- Où sont tes nageoires ? Qu'Est-ce que cette peau noire sur ton dos ?**_

_**- Nageoires ? Je n'ai pas de nageoires**_

_**Je tirai sur une des bretelles de ma salopette.**_

_**- …**_

_**- Et ça c'est une salopette.**_

_**- Tu n'es pas d'ici ? Tu viens d'où ? Comment tu t'appelles jeune fille ?**_

_**- Jeune fille ? J'suis pas une femme !**_

_**Elle plaqua la main sur sa bouche, afin d'étouffer un cri.**_

_**- Tu es un… Un…**_

_**- Oui, je suis un**_

_**Elle me coupa.**_

_**- Un Extra-Diddlestre !**_

_**Je tirai ma super tronche qui veut dire, qu'Est-ce'qué ché qu'che truc ?**_

_**- Non je suis un garçon, inquiet je rajoutai, est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ?**_

_**- Non… Mais je voudrais savoir ton nom… Garçon ? Dit-elle avec un ton hésitant**_

_**- Itachi, Itachi Uchiha, et toi ?**_

_**- Je m'appelle Jewelry, Jewelry Bonney**_

_**Elle me fit un grand sourire.**_

_**Le déclic ne se fit que peu de temps après, je sortis de la poche frontale de l'habit le tappal'œil fochto sholère et appuya, face à son sourire sur le bouton, un énorme flash de lumière en sortit, en quelques secondes après Jewelry était sur image.**_

_**Et l'appareil phot fut !**_

_**- Ouah c'est trop super ton truc ! Ca met les gens sur images ! S'écria-t-elle, viens avec moi ! Je vais te montrer des trucs supers, et pis toutes mes copines : Hancock, Hallibel, Anja et toutes les autres.**_

_**Elle attrapa mes pieds et me traîna dans l'eau de force, m'entraînant dans les profondeurs de l'eau bleuté, avec ma grenouille que j'avais attrapée.**_

_**Itachi va-t-il mourir noyé car une sirène voulait qu'il prenne des photos de ses copines ? Est-ce que Remington a un père ? Joanna connait-elle la chirurgie esthétique ? Et enfin quand sort le One piece 53 !?**_

_**Vous le saurez au prochain épisode…**_

_**Ou pas ^o^**_


End file.
